Pre-hung doors are conventionally utilized in most new and remodeling building constructions and include a squared frame in which a door is pre-hung (hinged), properly shim spaced relative to opposing frame portions and nailed at the top and along both sides to the corresponding frame members. When installing such a pre-hung door the nails must be pulled and the nail holes in the door must be filled before the door can be painted or otherwise finished. Inasmuch as the nails which secure the door in position relative to the frame are sometimes difficult to remove and the nail holes must be filled before the door is painted or otherwise finished, a need exists for an improved means by which the door of a pre-hung door assembly may be secured in the closed position from the time it is completed as an assembled unit by the manufacturer until the time it is to be installed.
Examples of various different pre-hung door assemblies including different means for securing the doors thereof in closed positions relative to the associated frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,956, 2,913,777, 3,250,039, 3,411,240, 3,430,385, 3,593,458 and 3,875,700.